As packaging forms of electronic parts including ICs, an injection tray, a vacuum-formed tray, a magazine, a carrier tape (an embossed carrier tape), etc. may be mentioned. For the packaging container for electronic parts, a polyvinyl chloride type resin, a polyethylene terephthalate type resin, a styrene type resin, a polycarbonate resin or the like is used depending on its characteristics. Among these, the styrene type resin is often used. A packaging container for electronic parts made of a styrene type resin sheet is prepared by thermoforming the sheet in the form of a container. For example, a carrier tape is formed by slitting a styrene type resin sheet to have a predetermined width, and embossed portions, ribs and so on for receiving ICs etc. are formed in the cut sheet. After the ICs etc. are received on the embossed portions, the opening portion is covered with a cover tape. The carrier tape receiving therein ICs etc. is wound into a form of reel to be stored or transported. The carrier tape is rewound from the reel in order to mount the ICs etc. on a substrate. The cover tape is peeled off and the ICs etc. are taken out to use them. The cover tape is peeled off at a high speed in order to increase efficiency. The carrier tape is required to be tough against the winding to form a reel and the rewinding, and further, is required to withstand an impact when the cover tape is peeled off. In JP-A-10-236576, there is a report of a carrier tape made of a styrene type resin having a folding endurance of more than 500 times. In JP-A-8-118494, there is a report of a carrier tape made of a polyphenylene ether type resin having a folding endurance of more than 1000 times.